MeteVision Song Contest 12
|presenters = Slavko Kalezić, Ivana Obradović |host = RTCG |executive = Helena Boraj |opening = "Give it all", by Kovic |interval = "Space", by Slavko Kalezić |winner = "Toukassé", by Shanguy |entries = 24 |debut = ''-'' |withdraw = |return = |nex = 13 |year = 12 |pre = 11 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs.}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 12, often referred to as MSC#12, was the twelveth edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Podgorica, Montenegro. The edition started the 19th June 2019, and ended the 10th July 2019. 24 countries participated in this edition, with Macedonia withdrawing from the contest, no one debuting and Malta and Montenegro returning to the competition. Shanguy from France won the contest with the song "Toukassé" receving a total of 99 points, 17 points ahead the runner-up, Malta. Turkey finishing in third place with 81 points. The host country, Montenegro achieved a 8th place with 71 points. The last place was for Morocco, that got 7 points. Organization Once Montenegro won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its twelfth edition. Some cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 19th June that Podgorica would host MSC#12. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Give it all, relating it with the need to be kind to who you are and to follow your own dreams and your own life path. The host channel, RTCG, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Slavko Kalezić and Ivana Obradović to present MSC#12. Location 'Stadion Pod Goricom' The Stadion Pod Goricom is an all-seater multi-purpose stadium in Podgorica, Montenegro. Mostly used for football matches, it has a seating capacity of 15,230. The planned capacity of stadium, after the next reconstruction of the east stand, is over 18,000. The stadium is the home ground of Montenegrin national football team and FK Budućnost Podgorica (Montenegrin First League). Podgorica City Stadium was built in 1945, following World War II. Before the war, FK Budućnost Podgorica and other clubs from Podgorica played their matches in a field near that location. The stadium's original capacity was around 5,000 spectators. The stadium burned down completely in 1952, but was later rebuilt, with a new capacity of about 17,000 seats. The new stadium has four stands—west, east, south and north. In 1989, floodlights were installed in the City Stadium in Podgorica (then known as Titograd). During the 1980s, the main stand (west) was reconstructed. The new stand has a seating capacity of 6,000 and a modern roof. After the breakup of SFR Yugoslavia, the stadium underwent additional construction work. The east stand was torn down, and a new north stand was built. Capacity was reduced to 12,000. The latest construction work took place between 2004 and 2006. The south and north stand were renovated, with two tiers (lower tier and upper tier). On both sides, the capacity of the lower tier is 1,000 seats, and the capacity of upper tier is 2,500. Both stands are all-seater with roofs. During the last reconstruction, a new east stand was built. 'Podgorica' Podgorica is the capital and largest city of Montenegro. Between 1946 and 1992 – in the period that Montenegro formed, as the Socialist Republic of Montenegro, part of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFRY) – the city was known as Titograd in honour of Josip Broz Tito. Podgorica's favourable position at the confluence of the Ribnica and Morača rivers and at the meeting-point of the fertile Zeta Plain and Bjelopavlići Valley has encouraged settlement. The city is close to winter skiing centres in the north and to seaside resorts on the Adriatic Sea. Podgorica Municipality covers 10.4% of Montenegro's territory and is home to 29.9% of the country's population. It is the nation's administrative centre and its economic, cultural, and educational focus. Under the Köppen climate classification, Podgorica has a humid subtropical climate, since there is only one summer month with less than 40 millimeters) of precipitation, with summer highs around 30 °C and winter highs around 10 °C. Although the city is only some 35 km north of the Adriatic Sea, an arm of the Mediterranean, Rumija mountain acts as a natural Dinaric Alps barrier, separating Skadar Lake basin and Podgorica area from the sea, thus limiting temperate maritime influence on the local climate. Participants 24 countries participated in the edition. 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Returning countries' Bellow a list of all returning countries: * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5 *MeteVision Song Contest 6 *MeteVision Song Contest 7 *MeteVision Song Contest 8 *MeteVision Song Contest 9 *MeteVision Song Contest 10 *MeteVision Song Contest 11